tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk/Season 3
The Incredible Hulk is an American science fiction television series of the superhero subgenre. It is based on The Hulk series of comic book titles created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby published by Marvel Comics. Season three of the Incredible Hulk aired on CBS from September 21st, 1979 to April 11th, 1980, spanning a total of twenty-three episodes. Series regulars Bill Bixby, Lou Ferrigno and Jack Colvin all returned to the show, reprising their respective roles as Doctor David Banner, his monstrous alter ego, the Hulk, and pesky tabloid reporter Jack McGee. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Kenneth Johnson - Creator; Executive producer * Robert Bennett Steinhauer - Producer * Jeff Freilich - Producer * Jill Donner - Producer * Karen Harris - Producer * Nicholas Corea - Supervising producer * Stephen Caldwell - Associate producer * Alan Cassidy - Associate producer * Chuck Bowman - Supervising producer * Stan Lee - Creative consultant Directors * Alan J. Levi * Barry Crane * Dick Harwood * Frank Orsatti * Jeffrey Hayden * John McPherson * L.Q. Jones * Nicholas Corea * Patrick Boyriven * Reza Badiyi * Richard Milton Writers * Allan Cole * Andrew Schneider * Chris Bunch * Chuck Bowman * Craig Buck * D.K. Krzemien * Daniel B. Ullman * Eric Kaldor * Frank Dandridge * George Arthur Bloom * James Sanford Parker * Jill Donner * Karen Harris * Len Jenkin * Nicholas Corea * Richard Christian Matheson * Rick Rosenthal * Sam Egan * Thomas E. Szollosi * Todd Susman Notes & Trivia * Incredible Hulk (1977)/Season 3 redirects to this page. IH77/Season 3 may also be used as a shortcut. * Producer Robert Bennett Steinhauer is also credited as Robert B. Steinhauer in this season. * Associate producer Stephen Caldwell is credited as Stephen P. Caldwell in this season. * Teleplay writer Jill Donner is credited as Jill Sherman in this season. * Teleplay writer Daniel B. Ullman is credited as Dan Ullman in this season. * Director Reza Badiyi is credited as Reza S. Badiyi in this season. * Director Patrick Boyriven's surname is mis-spelled as Patrick Boyrivan in this episode. * Jill Donner and Karen Harris both become producers on the show towards the end of the season. * Episode 3x13, "Proof Positive", is the only episode of the series that Bill Bixby does not appear in. It is instead a Jack McGee spotlight episode. Home video * Incredible Hulk: The Complete Series * Incredible Hulk: The Complete Third Season * Incredible Hulk: The Television Series Ultimate Collection See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Kenneth Johnson Category:Alan J. Levi Category:Barry Crane Category:Dick Harwood Category:Frank Orsatti Category:Jeffrey Hayden Category:John McPherson Category:Karen Harris Category:Jill Donner Category:George Arthur Bloom Category:Stephen Caldwell Category:Jeff Freilich Category:Alan Cassidy Category:Nicholas Corea Category:Robert Bennett Steinhauer Category:Allan Cole Category:Andrew Schneider Category:Chris Bunch Category:Chuck Bowman Category:Craig Buck Category:D.K. Krzemien Category:Daniel B. Ullman Category:Eric Kaldor Category:Frank Dandridge Category:Bill Bixby Category:Jack Colvin Category:Lou Ferrigno Category:Anne Lockhart Category:Anne Schedeen Category:Brenda Benet Category:Charles Napier Category:Diana Muldaur Category:Marc Alaimo Category:Mark Lenard Category:Paul Carr Category:Ray Walston Category:Robert Davi Category:Scatman Crothers Category:Stanley Kamel Category:Nick Pellegrino Category:Sue Ann Gilfillan Category:Stephen Fanning Category:Judy Jean Berns Category:David Anthony Category:Bert Hinchman Category:Jason Ross Category:Thomas Hilliard Category:Marilyn Allen Category:Andrea Pike Category:Caroline Smith Category:Walter Brooke Category:Charles Thomas Murphy Category:Isabel Cooley Category:Wayne Storm Category:George Arthur Bloom/Episodes